


Wort für Wort

by Sindarina



Category: Return of the Seven (1966), The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Living Together, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Eine Reise durch verschiedene Momente, dank verschiedener Sprachen. (Beitrag zum Project ABC, mal Vins und mal Chris' POV).
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin, Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 63
Kudos: 4





	1. Abbiocco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> Hier mein Beitrag zum Project ABC - beautiful words; strong meaning von Shiv :) https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/66511/1 Die Kapitel sind nicht zusammenhängend, ich nehme Wörter von A bis Z aus ganz verschiedenen Sprachen. Vor allem will ich mich an Chris und Vin aus dem ersten Film orientieren, mal mit und mal ohne Slash. Aber vielleicht verwende ich auch was aus dem Folgefilm, mal sehen^^ Ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich hier daraus mache.  
> Widmen möchte ich dieses längere Projekt der lieben mcicioni, der ich, wieder einmal, für alles danke <3

Ich habe nie erfahren, wo du damals warst. An jenem Abend, als die Bauern für uns alles auf den Tisch brachten, was sie hatten. Bevor wir erfuhren, dass sie selbst dafür hungrig blieben. Auch die Kinder. 

Wir nahmen das Essen mit hinaus und verteilten es an sie. 

Du warst nicht da, die ganze Zeit über nicht. 

Vielleicht hattest du ganz auf deinen Anteil verzichtet. Eben, weil du mehr wusstest, als wir. Oder vielleicht wolltest du etwas unter vier Augen besprechen, mit Hilario etwa, oder mit Sotero. Vielleicht wolltest du auch einfach nur allein sein. 

Am Ende ritten wir fort, die Bauern gaben uns nicht viele Worte mit auf den Weg. Aber doch Mundvorrat, und nachdem ihre Ernte nun sicher war, hatten sie von da an hoffentlich auch selbst immer genug zu essen. 

Wir aßen, wenn wir eine Rast einlegten. Später in Hotels, neben Küchenwagen, im Sattel oder irgendwo zwischen Kutsche und Laden. Noch später dann zu Hause. 

Ich bin nicht der beste Koch. Aber du sagst nichts dazu, denn sonst würde ich dich an einen deiner Unfälle erinnern. Und essen kann man es letztlich fast immer, und es gibt reichlich. 

Danach stellen sich keine Fragen. Wir verschieben den Abwasch auf unbestimmte Zeit. Dann gibt es nichts Schöneres, als mit dir am Tisch Karten zu spielen; oder einfach beieinander zu liegen, mal schweigend, mal ein paar Worte wechselnd. 

………….  
Abbiocco (Italienisch) - die Schläfrigkeit oder Trägheit nach einem reichhaltigen Essen

Vin


	2. Balebusteh

Wir müssen einiges machen, das uns neu ist. Vieles lernen. Wenn man von Stadt zu Stadt zieht, von Arbeit zu Arbeit, und nichts hat … niemanden hat – fällt manches einfach weg. Es lohnt die Mühe nicht. 

Wie anders es ist, wirklich irgendwo angekommen zu sein. 

Mein Freund und ich sitzen nicht nur in unserem Haus herum. Natürlich nicht. Jeder hat seine Arbeit. 

Aber wenn es einmal weniger zu tun gibt, oder abends, oder an freien Tagen; teils auch zwischendurch … Dann machen er und ich alles Mögliche.

Die Stube fegen. Wäsche waschen. Unsere Vorräte aufstocken. Kochen. 

Letzteres geht uns nicht immer gut von der Hand. Wenn das Fleisch nicht gerade verkohlt oder das Gemüse völlig zerkocht ist, bekommen wir meist etwas Genießbares hin. Ein wirklich feines Essen wird es nie, nicht so wie … ganz früher. 

Ich vermisse es allerdings nicht. Überhaupt würde ich kaum etwas von damals wiederhaben wollen. 

Jedoch merke ich bald, dass sich Vin – wenn man einmal von manchen Ergebnissen absieht – in der Küche doch besser anstellt, als ich. Und nicht nur dort. Wie er mit dem Herd umgeht. Oder überlegt, welches Kochgeschirr wir brauchen. Ja, sogar wie viele Handtücher und solche Dinge. 

Als ich ihn schließlich frage, woher das kommt, sieht er mich erstaunt an. 

„Ich hab zugeschaut, wie meine Ma das gemacht hat. Als ich klein war. Du nicht?“ 

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Und denke an das Essen, das für uns gekocht wurde. Und an unsere große Plantage. Meine Mutter hatte nichts dort selbst gemacht. Sie hatte meinen Bruder und mich auch nicht viel gesehen. 

Nein, meine Mutter war anders gewesen. 

………………  
Balebusteh (Jiddisch) - sehr geschickte Hausfrau


	3. Caim

Im Bett ist es warm und weich. Aber statt zu schlafen, muss ich an jene Tür denken. Kalt und hart an meinem Rücken, damals. Ich hatte sie aufstoßen wollen. Einen Moment der Deckung nur; gerade lange genug, um mein Gewehr nachzuladen. Um weiter zu schießen, wie auf mich, auf uns, geschossen wurde. 

Sie war nicht aufgegangen. Ich hatte mich an sie gepresst, keinen Ausweg gesehen.

Dann war Harry zurückgekehrt. Für eine kurze Zeit. 

Und dann warst du da, hast uns den Weg freigemacht und uns gedeckt, bis wir im Haus waren. Du warst verletzt, dein Bein abgebunden. Und trotzdem warst du da.

Ich sehe dich an, wie du ruhig neben mir liegst. Manchmal nehme ich es so hin, dann wieder kann ich es nicht recht glauben. Dass du mich damals gerettet hast, und nun immer noch da bist … Das ist etwas Besonderes. Wertvoll. 

Vielleicht kann ich dir einmal etwas dafür zurückgeben. 

Ja, das wünsche ich mir wirklich. 

Ohne nachzudenken, hebe ich die Hand und ziehe einen Kreis um dich; gerade weit genug, um dich nicht zu wecken. 

Dir soll nie etwas geschehen. 

.................  
Caim (Schottisch-Gälisch) - Zuflucht; ein unsichtbarer Schutzkreis, der mit der Hand um den Körper gezogen wird, um daran zu erinnern, dass man auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten sicher ist und geliebt wird 

Chris


	4. Duende

Es ist Abend. Du bist in den Stall gegangen, um nach unserer kranken Kuh zu sehen. Als du nach einer Weile nicht zurückbist, folge ich dir. Und bleibe wie erstarrt stehen. 

Du singst. Ich habe dich noch nie singen gehört. In einer fremden Sprache, leise, unverständlich und doch irgendwie beruhigend. Es erinnert mich ein wenig an die Arbeitslieder auf dem Trail. 

Ich merke wieder, wie viel ich nach diesen ersten Monaten noch immer nicht von dir kenne. Ich will dich immer weiter ergründen. Und kann nicht weghören. 

Dann bist du am Ende angekommen. Du sagst nichts, blickst mich nur an. 

„Das war … wirklich schön“, bemerke ich ein wenig lahm. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst ausdrücken sollte. „Cajun?“

„Cajun“, nickst du. „Ein Wiegenlied. War damals sehr geläufig.“ 

„Wovon handelt es?“ 

„Dass das Kind nicht schreien soll. Was kleine Kinder eben so tun …“ 

„Soll das heißen, du warst ein richtiger Schreihals?“ Die Frage rutscht mir heraus, ehe ich merke, was es ist. Reden über die Vergangenheit. Das mögen weder du noch ich. 

Zu meiner Überraschung gehst du darauf ein. 

„Vielleicht.“ Ein Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht. Wie könnte ich es länger dort halten? „Aber wie du siehst, hat man mich großgezogen, statt mich in den Sümpfen auszusetzen … Lass uns reingehen.“ 

Auch eine ganze Weile später habe ich noch immer deine Stimme im Ohr. 

Könntest du bald wieder singen? 

……………  
Duende (Spanisch) - Die mysteriöse Kraft eines Kunstwerks bzw. künstlerischen Beitrags, welche eine Person tief bewegt 

Vin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier hat es für mich wiederum besser gepasst, das Cajun-Szenario zu nehmen, nicht das mit der Plantage :) Das Lied findet ihr hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNLj2J7DbxA


	5. Einigeln

Ich erinnere mich an so manchen Winter, auf der einen oder anderen Ranch. Lange Monate der eintönigen Arbeit. Meile für Meile die Zäune abreiten und ausbessern, das Vieh versorgen. Löcher ins Eis schlagen, damit es trinken konnte. 

Denn ja, kalt waren diese Monate. 

Und kalt ist es auch jetzt. 

Unser Hof ist so viel kleiner, lässt sich nicht mit einer Ranch vergleichen. Trotzdem ist auch dort einiges zu tun, ehe es Frühling wird. Und so müssen wir hinausgehen, immer und immer wieder. 

Meine Füße stecken das gut weg, solange ich nur in Bewegung bleibe. Die Hände hingegen … Die Finger brennen vor Kälte. 

Ich merke, dass es dir nicht anders geht. 

So ist es auch immer ein Fest, wieder ins Haus zu kommen. Das Holz liegt schon im Kamin gestapelt, und nachdem das Feuer angefacht ist, dauert es nicht sehr lange, bis uns warm wird. 

Wir setzen uns auf den Boden und schauen in die Flammen. Wie früher an vielen, vielen Lagerfeuern.

Und weil es unser Haus ist und wir einfach zusammen sein können, wie wir es wollen … ziehen wir neben den Stiefeln oft auch Hemd und Hose aus, und wärmen uns so weiter, und machen manchmal auch mehr. 

……………  
Einigeln (Bairisch) - Bitzeln, Brennen in Fingern und Zehen bei starker Kälte

Vin


	6. Fika

Früher bin ich immerzu gerannt. Tage, Monate, Jahre zogen an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich es wirklich wahrnahm. Auch nicht die guten Dinge. Und wenn doch, so fühlten sie sich nie … vollständig an. 

Ein gutes Essen nach einem langen Tag. Allein.

Eine schöne Nacht. Nach Bezahlung. 

Eine gut erledigte Arbeit. Die vergessen war, noch bevor ich weiterzog. 

Heute gibt es auch Tage, die einfach vergehen. Was zunächst neu war, hat sich eingespielt; wir haben uns aufeinander eingespielt. Es braucht weniger Nachdenken, ich zweifle auch weniger und lebe einfach.

Aber wenn ich jetzt innehalte, dann in Augenblicken, die besser nicht sein könnten. 

Wenn ich zwei Teller auf den Tisch stelle. Weil mein Freund bald dazukommt.

Wenn ich an manchen Tagen in der Stadt gearbeitet habe und nach Hause komme. Weil dort Licht brennt. 

Wenn es Nacht wird. Weil wir uns dann streicheln, und ich ihn küsse, und er seine Finger anfeuchtet und mit mir spielt, und wir einander Vergnügen bereiten. 

Wenn … 

Da ist so viel, ich könnte es nie alles aufzählen. 

……………  
Fika (Schwedisch) - Ein Moment des Innehaltens, um die schönen Dinge im Leben wertzuschätzen

Chris


	7. Goya

Es geht dir nicht gut. Du sagst nicht viel dazu, aber ich merke doch, dass du müde bist. Erschöpft. Immer wieder musst du husten. Und als dann noch Fieber hinzukommt, siehst du ein, dass es reicht, und legst dich hin. 

Eigentlich will ich dich schlafen lassen. Aber es ist noch früh am Tag, draußen herrscht einiger Betrieb, und zur vollen Stunde gehört auch- 

Die Kirchenglocken läuten. So laut, als würden sie bei uns im Haus hängen, nicht ein ganzes Stück entfernt. 

Ich gehe hinüber, um nach dir zu sehen. Du hast die Decke halb zurückgeworfen, kannst die Wärme jetzt nicht ertragen. Das Fenster ist aber geschlossen – alles in Ordnung. Ein wenig muss ich aufpassen; setze mich deshalb ans Bettende, nicht ganz zu dir. 

„Ob es nur das Übliche ist, oder ein Begegnungstreffen?“ Du lässt dich in die Kissen sinken und lächelst leicht, wie einer alten Erinnerung nachhängend. „Wir würden so oder so nicht hingehen.“ 

Ja, das … Ich grinse. Und dann fällt mir etwas ein.   
„Du hast was gegen das Geläut?“ 

Du nickst nur. 

„In dem Fall erinnerst du mich an den Skalundariesen.“ Es ist seltsam, den Namen nach all der Zeit wieder laut auszusprechen. Fast kann ich Großmutter vor mir sehen, mit ihrem großen Märchenbuch auf dem Schoß. 

„Den Was-Riesen?“ Du wirkst ein wenig misstrauisch, aber auch interessiert. 

„Skalunda. Den, der in früheren Zeiten im Skalundaberg wohnte. Irgendwann baute man daneben eine Kirche, und was soll ich sagen? Das Läuten der Glocken ging ihm schließlich so auf den Sack, dass er auswanderte.“ Ich werfe dir einen prüfenden Blick zu. Soll ich weitererzählen? Ja, offenbar schon. 

„Wo ging er hin?“, fragst du, wie zur Bestätigung. 

„Auf eine Insel, irgendwo weit draußen. Im Nordmeer. Dann, Jahre später, zerschellte dort ein Schiff. Ein Teil der Passagiere schaffte es, sich zu retten. Der Riese war noch da, aber nun alt und blind, und saß am Feuer. Als er erfuhr, dass manche dieser Leute aus seiner alten Heimat kamen, wollte er die Hand von einem der Männer drücken. Um zu fühlen, ob es noch warmes Blut im Schwedenland gab.“ 

„Er hat sie ihm wohl kaum gegeben.“ 

„Nein.“ Es macht mir Freude, dich auf diese Phantasie-Reise mitzunehmen. „Hatte Angst, dass der Riese sie ihm zermatscht. Er reichte ihm lieber eine glühend heiße Eisenstange aus dem Feuer. Der Riese fasste sie so fest, dass ihm das Eisen zwischen den Fingern hinabfloss. Da war er zufrieden. Oder eigentlich nicht ganz. Denn er fragte noch nach seinem Berg, und- “ 

Ich erzähle dir das ganze Märchen. 

Wir wissen beide, dass nichts davon wirklich passiert ist. Aber einfach mal so zu tun, als ob … Das ist schon schön. 

……………  
Goya (Urdu) - Herüberbringen der Aussetzung der Ungläubigkeit, welche bei gutem Geschichtenerzählen auftreten kann 

Das ganze Märchen hier :)   
http://maerchenbasar.de/klassische-maerchen/nordeuropa/schweden/1092-der-skalundariese.html


	8. Ho'oponopono

Wann immer man es mit jemandem zu tun hat, kann es mal nicht so gut laufen. Das gehört dazu. Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Streit. Böses Blut. 

Ich habe Verschiedenes kennengelernt. 

Harte Worte zu Hause, wo ich eine Erwiderung allzu oft herunterschlucken musste – und nicht immer tat. 

Harte Worte später, gefolgt von einem Umtrunk, der alles beilegte. 

Oder aber harte Worte, bei denen es nicht blieb. Es wurde geprügelt. Oder geschossen. Und manchmal verziehen. 

Aber das Ende hatte keine Bedeutung. Nicht wirklich. Schließlich war nichts davon auf Dauer. 

Jetzt ist es anders. Ich will, dass das mit uns hält. 

Wir geraten immer mal wieder aneinander, es ist noch so neu. Wenn du recht haben willst, oder ich. Wenn, wenn … 

Dann kommt es vor, dass wir am Ende beide verletzt sind. 

Doch da bleiben wir nicht, sondern erweitern unseren Wortschatz. Teils schweigend, teils hörbar.

Dann stehe ich früh auf und mache Kaffee, und während du deine Tasse nimmst, streifst du leicht meine Hand. 

Oder du fragst, ob wir nicht ausreiten wollen, und im Stall sehe ich, dass beide Pferde gesattelt sind. 

Und das ist längst nicht alles.

Wir finden immer einen Weg. 

.............................  
Ho’oponopono (Hawaiisch) - eine Interaktion des gegenseitigen Verzeihens und der Entschädigung 

Chris


	9. Iktsuarpok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier mal ein kleiner Sprung, mit einer "Missing Scene" aus Film 2. Hat für dieses Wort so gut gepasst :) Hoffe, es gefällt.

Ich habe auf keinen der beiden Hähne gesetzt und halte mich abseits von der Zuschauermenge, habe nur gelegentlich einen Blick für sie übrig. An einem anderen Abend wäre es ein netter Zeitvertreib. Ein kleiner Nervenkitzel, am Ende vielleicht sogar ein Gewinn. Dieses Mal nicht. 

Meine Gedanken sind woanders. Bei dir.

Hattest du schon Erfolg? Wen wirst du aufgabeln? Und … wo? 

Du wusstest, wo du suchen würdest, soviel war mir bei unserem Abschied klar gewesen. Alles Weitere hast du für dich behalten. 

Deshalb weiß ich nicht, wo ich nach _dir_ suchen müsste, falls … 

Du kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen. Meistens. Bis auf damals im Dorf, als du in die Enge getrieben wurdest. Oder bei diesem Ereignis, bei dem du am Mund verletzt wurdest. Ich habe nur die Narbe gesehen, ich war nicht dabei, als es geschah. 

Und es muss noch mehr gegeben haben. Natürlich. 

Ich warte. 

Irgendwann meine ich, Schüsse zu hören. Das ist zu viel. 

Ich steige die Treppe hinauf und trete auf die Straße, lausche. Nichts.

Ob da nun was war oder nicht, und ob es mit dir zu tun hatte oder nicht … Mir bleibt nichts anderes, als weiter zu warten. Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, und wirst kommen. Früher oder später. 

Ich stelle mich wieder in die Nähe der Menge. Die Zeit vergeht, und ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, noch einmal nach draußen zu schauen. 

Dann … 

Du trittst neben mich, und ich kann wieder leichter atmen. 

…………………  
Iktsuarpok (Inuit) - Ein Gefühl der gespannten Erwartung, das einen dazu bringt, immer wieder nach draußen zu sehen, um zu merken, ob jemand kommt


	10. Jeito

Wir haben beide genug vom Herumziehen, wollen uns irgendwo niederlassen. Doch als wir uns ausmalen, wie das aussehen könnte, stellen sich ganz neue Fragen.

„Gala-Dinner werden wir eher selten geben“, bemerkst du. „Aber wir sind auch keine Einsiedler. Kann schon sein, dass mal Freunde oder Nachbarn vorbeikommen. Und sehen, wo wir schlafen.“

„Ein Schlafzimmer.“ Ich verstehe schon. 

„Ja …“ Du versinkst in Schweigen, den stummen Fluch kann ich beinahe hören. Manchmal siehst du die Dinge zu schwarz. So schwierig ist es gar nicht. 

„Geht aber auch anders“, sage ich. „Wir richten uns einfach zwei davon ein, mit Betten und allem drum und dran. Jeder wird drauf reinfallen.“

„Ein Hoch auf dieses Theaterstück.“ Du wirkst nicht ganz überzeugt, lehnst dich aber auch nicht auf.

Ich denke schon, dass das klappen würde. Trotzdem, wenn du denn unbedingt eine Auswahl brauchst … 

„Wenn’s dir zu viel Arbeit ist …“ Ich halte inne, als würde ich nach einer anderen Lösung suchen. „Es gibt auch ´nen anderen Weg, die Mitwelt zufriedenzustellen.“ 

„Welchen denn?“ 

Ich lächle breit.   
„Wir heiraten.“ 

„Lass doch den Unsinn.“ Du wendest dich ab, doch nicht ohne den Anflug eines Lächelns.

Ohne nachzudenken drehe ich dich zu mir herum und küsse dich.

Wir brauchen keinen äußerlichen Bund. Wir gehören auch so zusammen. 

………………  
Jeito (Portugiesisch) - eine Lösung, mit allen Mitteln einen Weg finden (oft in Umgehung von Regeln oder gesellschaftlichen Konventionen)  
Vin


	11. Kevättalvi

Ich mag dich sehr, aber … manchmal wird es ein wenig viel für mich. Dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. 

Du stellst mir Fragen, oft über mich. Und ich denke nicht, dass du das nur zum Zeitvertreib tust. 

Du bist aufmerksam, errätst manchmal meine Gedanken, bist einfach da. 

Du stärkst mir den Rücken und sagst mir die Meinung. 

Es ist so schön, und doch … Ich bin diese Nähe nicht gewohnt. So lange schon kenne ich nur oberflächliche Gespräche, kurze Bekanntschaften, keine Wärme jedweder Art. 

Auch alles Körperliche liegt schon länger zurück, und viel wert war es nie. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt noch will. Oder ob ich dir etwas geben kann, wenn du … 

Darum bleibe ich stumm, als du an meinem Oberschenkel hinaufgleitest, die Hand zwischen meine Beine legst und mich sanft reibst. Zwischen uns ist Stoff, aber ich fühle es, und denke weiter, und rühre mich.

Dann schiebe ich dich doch lieber weg. 

Noch nicht. 

Doch kaum habe ich es getan, da fehlt mir schon deine Berührung, und ich streichle deine Hand und lege sie wieder zurück. 

Ich merke, dass ich mich hier öffne. Allmählich.

So, wie ich auch begonnen habe, langsam mehr zu sprechen, dir mehr zu erzählen.

Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das zuzulassen. Vielleicht ist der Frühling da. 

……………  
Kevättalvi (Finnisch) - inoffizielle Bezeichnung für die fünfte finnische Jahreszeit: Der Teil des Winters, der noch in den Frühling hineinreicht

Chris


	12. Laissez-faire

Man könnte es als Ungleichgewicht betrachten. Du stellst mir gerne Fragen, auf die ich auch antworte – aber von dir selbst erzählst du kaum. 

Über die Gründe dafür kann ich nur mutmaßen. 

Und neu ist es nicht, hast du doch auch deinen echten Namen für dich behalten. 

Es könnte dies sein, es könnte jenes sein. 

Ich könnte mich dir auch verweigern. Einfach zumachen, solange du mir nicht entgegenkommst. Oder mich erkundigen, warum zum Teufel du so bist. 

Aber das tue ich nicht, sondern ich warte. 

Alles hat seine Zeit. 

Ich warte. Und freue mich, als allmählich etwas von dir kommt. 

Kleine Bruchstücke aus deinem Leben, hier und da eingestreut. 

Ich sammle sie alle und füge sie sorgsam zusammen, betrachte immer wieder das entstehende Bild. Sie gehören zu dir, darum ist es eine schöne Aufgabe. 

Es ist mir noch nie schwergefallen, geduldig zu sein. 

.....................  
Laissez-faire (Französisch) - die Neigung oder Bereitschaft, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen, ohne sich einzumischen


	13. Mamihlapinatapei

Früher habe ich Entscheidungen oft schnell getroffen. Warum auch nicht, schließlich betrafen sie mich allein. 

Welche Arbeit ich machte. Wo ich als nächstes hinzog. Wie und wo ich die Nacht verbrachte … 

Heute ist es anders. Manches mit dir ergibt sich zwar fast wie von selbst, weil es einfach … passt. Bei einigem überlege ich aber länger. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich will. Das tue ich, und das schon eine ganze Weile. Trotzdem … 

Es braucht eine Möglichkeit, um etwas zu verändern. Um mit uns weiterzukommen. 

Sie findet sich, als wir eines Tages im Hotel einen Wortwechsel mitbekommen. Ein leerstehendes Haus in der Stadt. Die Besitzerin, schon länger verwitwet, zieht zu ihrer Schwester. Sie braucht jemanden, der- 

Ich bin kurz davor, die Leute anzusprechen, Genaueres zu erfragen. Denn es klingt gut. Es könnte etwas sein. Für uns. 

Soll heißen, falls ich nicht zu voreilig bin. Ein Haus und der ganze Rest … 

Was denkst du? 

Ich suche deinen Blick, begegne ihm, halte ihn schweigend. Soll ich hinübergehen? Was denkst du? 

In dir fühle ich dieselbe Frage, denselben Wunsch. Dasselbe Zögern. Bis wir uns davon freimachen.

Wir stehen auf, zur gleichen Zeit, und sagen und tun das Nötige. 

Wir legen unser Geld zusammen. 

Und bekommen so eine gemeinsame Bleibe, nur für uns. 

…………………  
Mamihlapinatapei (Yagan) - Der wortlose, bedeutungsvolle Blick zwischen zwei Leuten, die mit etwas beginnen möchten, aber sich nicht trauen

Vin


	14. Natsukashii

Wenn ich früher weit zurückgedacht habe, dann nie sehr lange. Wozu auch, sprach ich doch mit niemandem darüber. Heute hingegen …

Ich muss sagen, dass es mir insgesamt nicht übel geht. Besser als in den vielen, vielen Jahren zuvor. Trotzdem ist es nicht immer einfach. Manchmal gehen die Dinge den Bach runter, es gibt so Vieles zu bedenken, und überhaupt … Die Sorglosigkeit der Kindheit war schon etwas Besonderes gewesen, damals. 

Mein Freund versteht es, mich zum Reden zu bringen, und ich träume mich hinein, während ich erzähle. 

Vom Spielen und Angeln in den Bayous. Von den Geschichten der Großeltern am Feuer. Von den Pralinen, die es manchmal gab, aus Weißem Gold, Butter, Sahne und Pekannüssen – und wie ich zuschaute, wenn Mutter sie machte. Von den Tanzabenden, die die halbe Nacht dauerten, sodass wir Kinder nebenan schlafengelegt wurden, um nicht allein zu bleiben. 

Wie lange das her ist … 

„Wie viele wart ihr?“, fragt er, nachdem ich verstummt bin. 

„Sechs, ohne meine Eltern. Ich hatte … habe noch drei Brüder und zwei Schwestern.“ 

Die Frage, warum ich nicht wenigstens für eine Weile dorthin zurückgehe, stellt er mir nicht. Er wird schon ahnen, warum. 

Keiner von ihnen würde mich sehen wollen. Sofern sie denn noch lebten. Aus und vorbei. 

Allerdings … Mir kommt da ein Gedanke.  
„Wenn wir die Nüsse und den Rest hätten … Wir könnten dieses Zuckerwerk hier selbst herstellen. Einfach nur so.“ 

Mein Freund lächelt.  
„Gut, lass uns die Küche in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln. Aber dann als Lördagsgodis.“ Seine Augen verdunkeln sich und ich sehe, dass das nun etwas ist, das _er_ verloren hat. „Samstagsnaschen. Hat mein Pa so gehalten.“ 

Da muss etwas zerbrochen sein. Das geschieht wohl mit allen schönen Dingen, früher oder später. Es sei denn- 

„Abgemacht.“ Ich stoße ihn leicht in die Seite. „Ich besorge das Nötige.“ 

…………………  
Natsukashii (Japanisch) - ein nostalgisches Sehnen nach der Vergangenheit, mit Glück über die schöne Erinnerung, aber auch Trauer, dass sie nicht mehr ist 

Lördagsgodis (Schwedisch), Übersetzung im Text^^


	15. Orke

Ich gehe hinüber in unser zweites Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich brauchen wir es nur selten. Wenn einer von uns einmal wirklich krank ist. Oder zum Abkühlen. Um etwas Abstand zu bekommen, wenn wir uns ernsthaft gestritten haben. Nicht oft. 

Aber heute bekommen wir Besuch. Und da ist dieser alte religiöse Schinken, der uns vorschreibt, was wir mit wem machen dürfen, und was nicht. Also spielen wir Theater. Es steht mir bis zum Hals. 

Ich nehme das Kissen, zerdrücke es halbherzig. Dann ziehe ich Decke und Laken unter der Matratze hervor und bringe auch sie leicht durcheinander. Mehr bekomme ich gerade nicht hin.

Ich sehe mich um. Als mein Zimmer würde es so vielleicht schon durchgehen. Aber als deines? Ich könnte ein paar deiner Socken auf dem Boden verteilen, vielleicht einen Teller mit vergessenem Betthupferl irgendwo abstellen. Wir müssten nur daran denken, ihn vor dem Schlafengehen wegzubringen. Sonst würden wir noch Mäuse bekommen, oder irgendein anderes Getier. 

Ich höre dich leise herankommen und drehe mich um. Du lässt den Blick prüfend durchs Zimmer schweifen, am Bett bleibt er haften. Du schüttelst leicht den Kopf.

„Schwächelst du ein bisschen? Komm, lass dir helfen.“

Mit einem Lächeln schälst du dich aus deinem Hemd, knöpfst wortlos auch meines auf und lässt dich aufs Bett fallen. Ich folge dir. So schwierig ist das nicht. 

Und dann sind da nur noch die Decke, und du, und Herumwälzen, und Lachen, und Umarmungen, und Küsse … und noch anderes Schönes.

Danach setze ich mich auf. Mein Atem kommt langsam zur Ruhe. Und ich versuche, das Bett mit den Augen eines Fremden zu sehen. Ja, die Aufgabe ist wohl bewältigt. Sehr wirklichkeitsnah. 

„Und, zufrieden?“ Du liegst noch immer da, und fragst scheinbar ernst. Scheinbar. 

„Ja, danke“, bemerke ich kurz. Dann fällt mir etwas ein, und ich muss lächeln. „Nur, dass du meine Planung durcheinandergebracht hast. Du Bengel. Pass auf …“ 

Und ich beuge mich über dich und kitzle dich, bis dir vor Lachen die Tränen kommen. 

……………………  
Orke (Dänisch) - das Gefühl, Kraft zu haben/ etwas zu schaffen

Chris


	16. Počemúčka

Manchmal bin ich einfach nur mit dir zusammen. Dann wieder mag ich es, dich zu beobachten. Oder dir Fragen zu stellen. 

Es ist nicht immer nötig. Vieles lese ich in deinem Gesicht, oder … fühle es einfach, und dir scheint es mit mir ähnlich zu gehen.

Bei anderem ist es schwieriger. Dann frage ich dich nach dem Warum. Nach dem Wie. Nach dem Wann. 

Du magst das nicht immer. Wenn es zu tief geht, oder die Vergangenheit betrifft …

Aber du bist geduldig. Und bereit, dich mir zu öffnen. Manchmal ein wenig mehr, und dann nutze ich es, um vorsichtig weiter vorzudringen. Nicht zu viel. Gerade so, wie du dich damit wohlfühlst. 

Es kommt vor, dass du den Anflug eines Lächelns zeigst, wenn ich wieder etwas frage. Oder dass du seufzt, aber nicht im Ernst. Nur selten fährst du mich wirklich an. 

Ähnlich ist es, wenn ich dich hinterfrage. Ich teile deine Entscheidungen nicht immer, und das lasse ich dich auch wissen. 

Obwohl das in dem Augenblick nicht immer schön ist, bist du doch dankbar für diese andere Sicht auf die Dinge. Von Zeit zu Zeit. 

Das ist etwas, das du nicht erst aussprechen musst. Ich weiß es. 

Und ich will dich immer besser kennenlernen und dir helfen, wo ich kann. 

............................  
Počemúčka / почемучка (Russisch) - eine Person (oft ein Kind), die viele Fragen stellt


	17. Qarrtsiluni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier nochmal ein "Sprung" in den zweiten Film! Ist ein bisschen düsterer geworden, als geplant. Hoffe, es gefällt :)

Als wir mit dem Errichten der behelfsmäßigen Mauer fertig sind, regnet es immer noch. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, meine klatschnasse Jacke abzustreifen und mich in eine Decke zu wickeln. Aber nicht zum Schlafen. Noch nicht. 

Es ist eine Nacht der Vorbereitung. Eine Nacht des Wartens. 

Am Morgen wird Lorca mit seinen Männern zurückkehren. Vom Friedhof her, wie du gesagt hast. Und sein Angriff wird unerbittlich sein. 

Aber noch ist es still. Seltsam still.

Ich gehe zu der halb eingestürzten Wand, an der du immer noch stehst. Schon während unserer Befestigungsarbeiten warst du dort gewesen. Du hattest als Einziger nicht mitgemacht. 

Mir ist klar, dass du nicht aus Faulheit darauf verzichtet hast. Du musst deine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, gute Gründe. Auch wenn ich dir nicht böse bin, finde ich es doch ein wenig … entfremdend. Ich hoffe, du sagst bald etwas dazu. Ein paar Worte würden schon genügen. 

Du deutest hinter uns, und ich folge dir, tiefer in die Trümmer der alten Kirche. Das Dach ist teils noch da, sodass wir uns zumindest halbwegs behaglich hinsetzen können. Ohne uns ständig Wasser aus den Augen wischen zu müssen. 

Wir schweigen eine Weile. Ich weiß, dass Colbee die erste Wache hat, und wir uns eigentlich ebenso gut schlafen legen könnten. Eigentlich. Denn ich will wissen, warum du das getan hast. 

„Du warst … zögerlich heute“, bemerke ich schließlich. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie wir damals im Dorf die Gräben ausgehoben haben … Sag nicht, dass dir Regen so viel mehr ausmacht als Hitze.“ 

_Du bist doch nicht aus Zucker_ , schießt mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich lasse es weg. Es passt hier nicht, und stimmt ohnehin nicht. Wir haben beide unser Teil abbekommen. Deine Narbe am Mund, meine am Bein, und noch andere, die wir nur flüchtig voneinander gesehen haben. 

Du bewegst dich. Ein wenig unbehaglich, wie mir scheint.

„Lorca ist nicht Calvera.“ 

Mehr sagst du nicht dazu. Aber so gehaltlos dieser Satz auch ist, oberflächlich betrachtet … Er bestätigt doch, was ich schon ahnte. Und das, seit ich euch miteinander gesehen hatte. 

Du kennst ihn von früher.

Euch verbindet etwas. 

Vielleicht … verdankst du ihm sogar etwas.

Auf jeden Fall verachtest du ihn nicht, willst ihm auch nicht schaden. Aber du wirst es müssen. Chico ist dein Freund und du willst ihm helfen. Darum wirst du es müssen. 

Und wie weit das gehen kann, das sehen wir dann … 

„Ja.“ Ich hole tief Luft und mache einen gewagten Versuch. „Ohne ihn wärst du nicht hier.“ 

Du nickst. Und ich schließe kurz die Augen. 

Jetzt verstehe ich. 

Schrecklich. 

………………………  
Qarrtsiluni (Inuit) - Im Dunkeln zusammensitzen, vielleicht in der Erwartung, dass etwas geschieht oder „losbricht“. Die seltsame Ruhe vor einem folgenschweren Ereignis.


	18. Ramé

Manchmal denke ich an die Gartenfeste von früher. Aber nicht, weil sie so schön waren. Prunkvoll, ja, und lebhaft, aber ansonsten … 

Es spielte dabei eigentlich keine Rolle, wo sie stattfanden.

Ob nun meine Eltern eine große Gesellschaft gaben, oder wir auf eine andere Plantage eingeladen wurden – es blieb sich im Grunde gleich. 

Dieselben Leute. Dieselben Gespräche. Dieselben Tänze. Und vor allem dieselben Zwänge. 

Im Verhalten. In der Sprache. In überhaupt allem, wie ich damals empfand. Und ich konnte nicht verstehen, mit welchem Recht wir so lebten. Während die, die für uns arbeiteten, immer ausgeschlossen wurden.

Ich schloss mich schließlich auch aus. Ich war es so leid.

Heute wirkt alles viel einfacher. Und echter.

Wenn in der Stadt gefeiert wird, oder bei einem unserer Nachbarn, können wir ganz wir selbst sein. Wenn die Stimmung ausgelassen ist, dann ohne Hintergedanken. Und mein Freund und ich sind willkommen. Wir haben es geschafft, uns einzufügen. 

…………………  
Ramé (Balinesisch) - ein lebhafter und/oder ausgelassener gesellschaftlicher Anlass, ein gleichzeitig chaotisches und fröhliches Ereignis 

Chris


	19. Sabsung

Ich weiß noch, wie es einmal war. Ich versuche, nicht zu oft zurückzudenken, denn es sind … keine schönen Erinnerungen. Aber manchmal geschieht es doch. 

Leere. Sinnlosigkeit. Eintönigkeit. 

Einsamkeit.

Es war … nett, mal einem Freund über den Weg zu laufen. Oder nach der Arbeit etwas zu trinken, die Zeit vor dem Schlafen vielleicht noch anders zu füllen. 

Trotzdem reihte sich nur ein Tag an den anderen. Ich spürte nicht einmal immer, ob ich überhaupt noch am Leben war. 

Heute lächle ich, wenn ich auf dem Tisch eine Nachricht von dir finde. Oder wenn du mir entgegenkommst, nachdem ich die Postkutsche zurückgebracht habe. 

Ich mag es, einfach nur deinen Namen zu hören. Und wenn du mich berührst, das mag ich auch. 

………………  
Sabsung (Thai) - Ein Gefühl von Neubelebung durch etwas, das dem Leben Sinn verleiht/ Etwas, das einem den Tag erhellt

Chris


	20. Talanoa

Reden ist mir schon immer leichtgefallen. Hier eine Bemerkung, da ein Witz. Manchmal auch ein Witz, der nicht ganz nichtssagend war. Nur nicht zu weit aufmachen – das galt immer. 

Heute versuche ich, dazuzulernen. Es ist neu, in einer Gemeinschaft zu leben; Nachbarn zu haben. Die Erwartungen sind anders, die … Regeln auch. 

Ich lote Nähe und Abstand immer neu aus, wenn ich mich mit ihnen unterhalte. Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht mit ihnen teile – sogar dir habe ich manches davon noch nicht offenbart. Aber ich weiß, dass eine gewisse Offenheit nötig ist. Um dazuzugehören. Und damit wir beide uns hier wohlfühlen. 

Darum erzähle ich ihnen von meinem Tag. Oder davon, wie sich unser Gemüsegarten so macht. Manchmal streue ich auch eine Bemerkung über meine Familie ein. Vielleicht könnte ich den Kindern auch mal Märchen erzählen. Von Rittern und Riesen, das würde ihnen gefallen. 

Und ich höre ihnen zu. 

Du aber brauchst ein wenig mehr Zeit. Du bist aufmerksam, zeigst Interesse. Allein, du bist mehr der stumme Beobachter, als dass du dich wirklich unterhältst. Damit tust du dir schwerer.

Aber du bemühst dich, und ich sehe, wie auch du deinen Platz findest.

Du machst das gut. Wir bekommen es hin. 

………………  
Talanoa (Fiji) - Geschichten erzählen, sich unterhalten oder schwatzen (auf eine Weise, die als „sozialer Klebstoff“ wirken kann)


	21. Umay

Ich war nur noch müde. Ich hatte genug, es reichte. 

Früher mochte ich es, mich nicht festzulegen. Es nicht zu _müssen_. Durchs Land zu ziehen – überall hin, solange es nur weit genug von meiner Vergangenheit war. Verschiedene Arbeiten anzunehmen, die mir so unterkamen. Mich um nichts und niemanden zu kümmern. 

Zu viel Freiheit irgendwann. 

Alles so unverbindlich, alles so kurz. Nichts von Dauer und nichts Sicheres. Auch keine wirkliche Nähe.

So verschloss ich mich schließlich. Es lohnte sich nicht, anders zu sein; mehr zu erhoffen. 

Und ich war nur noch müde. 

Bis ich dich traf. 

Wir erlebten einiges, wir ritten zusammen, wir unterhielten uns. Ich merkte allmählich, dass du mir … 

Dann passierte mehr zwischen uns, und du küsstest mich wach. 

……………  
Umay (Tagalog) - Einer Sache überdrüssig werden oder durch sie ermüden, aufgrund von Überbeanspruchung oder Sättigung

Chris


	22. Vakasteglok

Es gab auch schöne Zeiten, bevor ich von zu Hause fortging. Oder fortlief, wenn ich an mein damaliges Alter denke. Allerdings hatte ich mich da schon nicht mehr als Kind gesehen. Wenn Ma da war, aber Vater durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Oder aber da war und nur schlief. Oder herumschrie. Oder zuschlug … Da hatte ich nicht wirklich die Ruhe gehabt, langsam zu wachsen. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten. Und dann war ich weg. 

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es ihnen wohl geht. Ich weiß, dass ich nie zurückkehren werde. 

Manchmal frage ich mich auch, was wohl bei dir geschehen ist. Dass auch du deine Eltern hinter dir gelassen hast, das merke ich. 

So oder so, es ist vorüber. Wir werden sie nicht wiedersehen, nicht wieder sprechen, ihnen nicht danken. 

Aber wir danken anderen. 

Da ist dieses ältere Ehepaar, in unserer Nachbarschaft. Als wir gerade angekommen waren, halfen sie uns mit so vielem. Ratschläge in unserem neuen Leben, warme Worte, dass sie einfach da waren … 

Und wir schauen, dass sie haben, was sie brauchen. Wir nehmen ihnen Arbeit ab, und machen Besorgungen für sie, und kommen manchmal einfach bei ihnen vorbei. 

…………………  
Vakasteglok (Mwotlap) - Sich um seine Eltern „zurückkümmern“ (aus Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit für ihre Fürsorge in der Vergangenheit) 

Vin


	23. Won

Eigentlich hatte ich doch alles. Mit irgendeiner Arbeit war immer genug Geld da, um durchzukommen – wenn ich es nicht gerade am Spieltisch ließ. Es fand sich immer jemand zum Trinken, oder um ein paar Sätze zu wechseln. Es fand sich immer jemand für die Nacht. 

Es gab schon lange nichts Aufregendes mehr in meinem Leben, und weitergehende Pläne sowieso nicht. Aber damit hatte ich eh fast abgeschlossen. 

Was hätte ich denn noch brauchen können? Oder wen? 

Dann hörte ich dich, und sah dich, und kam zu dir. Die gemeinsame Fahrt auf dem Wagen. Neu. Lebendig. Verstehen. 

Trotzdem nannte ich dir meinen Namen nicht. Vorsicht war besser. Für uns, und überhaupt. 

Und trotzdem nanntest du mir deinen. Du und deine idealistische Art … 

Später am Tag kehrten meine Gedanken manchmal zu dir zurück. Ich schob sie beiseite. Aber dass du wohl noch irgendwo in der Stadt warst, konnte ich nicht vergessen. 

Am Abend, nachdem ich mich eben auch noch von meinen letzten Dollars verabschiedet hatte, wurde ich an einen Tisch gerufen. Von dir. 

Und ich merkte, dass ich genau dort sein wollte. Dort, wo du warst. 

………………………  
Won (Koreanisch) - das Widerstreben, von einer Illusion abzulassen


	24. Xiá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleiner Nachtrag: In diesem Ficlet wollte ich in aller Knappheit einen ganzen Tag aufzeichnen. Vom Beginn und dem Abenteuer mit dem Leichenwagen, bis zum Abend. Im Mittelteil geschehen, wenn man nach der Reihenfolge im Film geht, noch Dinge, die ich ganz auslasse (vor allem das Erscheinen von Chico, und dann von Harry). Ich hoffe also, mein Text fügt sich gut ein, ohne zum AU zu werden :) 
> 
> Und am Schluss dachte ich an die alte Bauernregel "Morgenrot – Schlechtwetter droht; Abendrot – Gutwetterbot". Hier geht also nicht die Hoffnung unter, im Gegenteil ;)

Wie versprochen, hatte ich das Gesuch der Bauern in Umlauf gebracht. 

Ich war neu in der Stadt, kannte niemanden dort – außer dir. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass sich jemand melden würde. Es gab genug Gründe, auch auf eine solche Sache anzuspringen. 

Vielleicht … wärst auch du mit dabei. Du warst vielleicht, hoffentlich, noch in der Gegend, und … 

Oder ich machte mir nur etwas vor. Wie früher so oft, und heute seltener. Die Vorstellung, dass es länger halten könnte. Dieses Hirngespinst. 

Ich hatte doch gesehen, dass es für unsereins so etwas nicht gab. 

Warum sollte es mit dir anders sein? 

Es … hatte sich anders angefühlt. 

Und trotzdem. Es war nur ein gemeinsames Erlebnis gewesen, auf das nichts folgen würde.

Und ich kannte es ohnehin nicht anders, als eben so zu leben. Etwas Anderes hätte ich gar nicht gekonnt. Deshalb zog ich einen Schlussstrich unter diese Gedanken. 

Als ich mit den Bauern in den Saloon ging, versank gerade die Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Die Wolken erglühten rot, es war schön, und ich musste doch wieder an dich denken. 

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Unter dem flammenden Himmel lag etwas in der Luft. 

…………………………  
Xiá / 霞 (Chinesisch) - Rote Wolken beim Sonnenauf- oder -untergang


	25. Yilugnta

Ich tat, was ich für richtig hielt. Ich entschied allein.

Wen hätte ich denn auch fragen sollen? Einfache Bekannte sicher nicht. Und die wenigen Freunde, die ich zufällig einmal wieder traf, nun ja … 

Mit dir änderte sich das. 

Nicht, dass ich gemusst hätte. Wir suchten zusammen, aber ich hatte das letzte Wort darüber, wer letztlich mitkommen würde. Ich brauchte mich mit niemandem zu beraten, wenn ich nicht wollte. 

Nur … vielleicht wollte ich es ja jetzt. Von Zeit zu Zeit. 

Du hattest deine Meinung zu jedem der Männer. Und du hattest ein scharfes Auge. Es war … nicht unnütz, zu wissen, was du dachtest. Und ich schuldete es dir auch ein wenig, denn du warst mir eine Hilfe. Und ich mochte es, dich so etwas näher kennenzulernen. 

Deshalb nahm ich deine Gedanken gerne auf. 

Ich konnte mir auch vorstellen, irgendwann einmal einen Schritt zurückzutun – wenn du mir Grund dazu gabst. 

…………………………  
Yilugnta / ይሉኝታ (Amharisch) - Sich (auf positive Weise) verpflichtet fühlen, die Meinung anderer zu berücksichtigen und ihr den Vortritt zu lassen


	26. Zuckerklumbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen wehmütig, aber auch mit Freude über das vollendete Werk, kommt hier nun das letzte Ficlet zu diesem Projekt :) Ein ganz besonderes und herzliches Danke an mcicioni, die es so treu als Leserin und mit ihren Kommentaren begleitet hat <3 Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses letzte Mosaiksteinchen darin.

Es ist März und noch recht kalt. Es geht schon auf den Abend zu, als wir überraschend Besuch bekommen. Die Töchter unserer Nachbarn, bunt verkleidet und strahlend. 

Sie bringen ein Körbchen mit Gebäck, und nach einem fröhlichen „Chag Sameach!“, was eindeutig ein guter Wunsch sein muss, verabschieden sie sich wieder. Ihre Leute, wie ihre Eltern es meist sagen, haben etwas zu feiern. Ich will daran denken, sie mal danach zu fragen, und bis dahin … 

Wir brühen uns Kaffee auf und lassen es uns schmecken. 

So liebe Kinder. Von uns aus gesehen. Manchmal war's nicht so eindeutig. Wir unterhalten uns ein wenig, haben beide Beispiele. Davon, wie wir uns gut verhielten, ganz ganz früher, und man es doch nicht so einfach sagen konnte. Damals, als wir beide klein waren. 

Wenn du nach dem Essen was Süßes mitgehen ließest, um es mit den Kindern zu teilen, die draußen in den Hütten wohnten. Eigentlich durftest du sie nicht besuchen. Weil sie für deine Familie arbeiteten.

Oder wenn ich leise spielte, um Vater nicht zu wecken. Nicht, weil ich ihn gerne schlafen lassen wollte. Sondern weil ich manchmal noch immer die Narben auf meinem Rücken spürte. 

Ja, es kam wirklich drauf an … 

………………………  
Zuckerklumbe (Mainzer Mundart) - Bonbon, aber auch für goldiges, liebes Kind

Vin


End file.
